SMS Gosip TRUE STORY
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Hinata dan Ino nge-gosip pake es-em-es! Dimulai dari ‘bertengkar sms’, sampe nge-gosipin cowok orang! True Story!


**SMS Gosip - TRUE STORY**

Summary: Hinata dan Ino nge-gosip pake es-em-es! Dimulai dari 'bertengkar sms', sampe nge-gosipin cowok orang! True Story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Trademark with CAPS LOCK!! Inilah true story, bener-bener aku jiplak langsung dari HP-ku. Engga ada nyang dirubah sama sekali! Panggilan pun engga! Eh, ada ding nyang dirubah, tapi dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt…. banget, nget, nget! Kalo ga' percaya, liat aja hape-ku! Dasar ya, bukannya nyelesein 'Do You Really?' malah ngerjain pen pik baru. Dasar pemales! Oh ya, pemeran utamanya Hinata.

SMS Gosip - TRUE STORY

Senin sore, anak-anak SMP Labschool Konoha udah pada pulang. Udah pada dirumah malah! Anak-anak kelas 7E, tadi pagi waktu pelajaran komputer disuruh buat undangan pernikahan. Terserah punya siapa! Akhirnya, inilah hasilnya:

Hinata: Naruto x Hinata (sambil blushing)

Itachi (lho? Kok ada Itachi di sini?? Iya, dia tinggal kelas. Wekekek..): Sasuke x Sakura (Ikut bahagia untuk adik..)

TenTen: Happy Tree Friends cast (Kenapa engga dia ama Neji aja ya??)

Sakura: Sasuke x Sakura (seneng abis waktu tau Itachi juga bikin. Artinya (calon) kakak iparnya itu juga peduli (lingkungan) ama mereka berdua..)

Moegi (heeeehhh??): Kiba x Hinata (Dia fans mereka berdua. Hinata blushing + gelagapan waktu liatnya)

Anko (HAAAAAAAHHHHHH??): Ron x Hermione (Gibusss…!!)

Kenapa engga ada Ino? Yak! Karena itulah alasan kenapa ni fic dibuat. Kenapa engga ada Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, de el el? Karena mereka engga ada di RP kami.

Senin sore, Hinata Hyuuga sudah sampai di rumah. Sudah mandi dan berpakaian, ia kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian seru hari itu, termasuk sewaktu bikin undangan, pada ottousama-nya. Ketika menceritakannya, ia langsung ingat, ia belum tau apa yang dibuat oleh Ino. Selesai bercerita (sambil duduk lesehan didepan kulkas), ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil hape-nya untuk meng-sms Ino. Nah, ini dia sms yang masuk ke hape Hinata dari Ino dan masuk ke hape Ino dari Hinata (karena sms-nya ada pake tanda kurung, jadinya kalo ada a/n ya.. ya a/n!:

From: Hinata

Ino-chan tdi dskolah bwt undangan p'nikahan sapa?

From: Ino

Sai and gue dong! Ada foto waktu gue cipokan ama dia lagi! Aku upload dari hp, hehe..

From: Hinata

ASTAJEEEMM!! Ino, tobatlah kau, nak. Jdilah sprt Tobi the good boy (kok Tobi disebut2?)

From: Ino

Tobi, un? (a/n: Temenku ini RP-nya Deidara juga) Lo kawinanny sapa?

From: Hinata

Naruto-kun sma aku pastinya (a/n: PD)!

From: Ino

(a/n: Skaranglah perang bermulai) Hinata ma Neji kan buta…. (prasangkanya Moegi) hahahah… Hinata kaga punya pupil..

From: Hinata

Biarin! Nyang ptg cantik (heuheuheuheuheu…hohohohoho…hahahahakhak!!)

From: Ino

Cantikan juga ino… Hinata kan butaa..

From: Hinata

Hinata bsa lyat tuh!

From: Ino

Abis oprasi, tp kaga smbuh total, urat2nya aja masih nongol..

From: Hinata

Ino suka pamer2 udel bodong

From: Ino

Hinata gagap, ngomongnya g bener..

From: Hinata

Ino ngga punya slera, milihnya Sai-kun

From: Ino

Sai kan innocent, pnter gambr, g ky naru yg rusuh, piara binatang d badan, kaga punya kandang..

From: Hinata

Gtu2 binatangnya kan imut. Cowo rusuh kan artinya enak d'ajak maen. Dripada Sai, gbr mulu, kga ada ekspresi (a/n: Hampiiirr.. ajah nulis 'ekskresi'..)

From: Ino

Bnatang imut apaan, oren gitu, bnyk ilernya, naru kan lebai, sai dong, cool gtu..

From: Hinata

Byarin! Lebay2 cakep! Sai cool? Tukul arwana? Dya mah bkn cool, cma dya kga ada ekspresi soale udh kpake abis waktu kcl

From: Ino

Naruto cemongan! Sai mulus dong… Naruto ky duren kadaluarsa..

From: Hinata

Sai mah mayat jalan! Pucet gtu..

From: Ino

Kata sapa? Sai tuh bersih, putih, mulus (narsis..) Naru dekil, bajunya alay

From: Hinata

Sai tu udelnya bodong, msi di pamer2in. Naru kan udh sopan, t'ttp lgih! Eh, dripda adu sms ttg cowo msing2, mending ngomongin cowo org! Ayoh ngomongin Sasuke!

From: Ino

Hyaaahh… Ayo!! Sasuke kan ayam kegencet pager gedung DPR, mkanya, dy pndiem gr2 msi shock… Udah gt rmbutnya jegrak gtu, palagi pas udh gede, pk kmono gtu..

From: Hinata

Udh segede gtu make kimono msa msi g bnr? Cowo2 kta mah klu pke kimono rapih, sopan. Lha ini? Udh dpnnya kbuka, aku rasa clananya jga kbuka, lupa dretsleting kale? Mksdnya byar mecing ama dpnnya. Dpn kbuka, blkng ikut

From: Ino

Kan iket kimonony dari tambang jemuran ungu, ga modal. Kl cwo2 kt kn pke obi yg bagus en mahalan (halah..)

From: Hinata

Iya.. Cwo2 kta kan msi punya uang. Lha ini? Kerjaannya jalaaann.. mulu! Mna tmn2nya di hebi kga ada yg bner

From: Ino

Tauk tuh, dah gt kan masa dy ngegebuk sakura wkt mw ke orochimaru, jahat bgt, kl cwo2 kt kn baek n romntis..

From: Hinata

Iya dong! Pokoe, cowo kta are the best! Drpda anak ayam, kerjaannya cma minta mkn ama mamihnya doang en matok2 org

Engga ada balesan… Hinata kesepian. Akhirnya ia ngebuka topik baru.

From: Hinata

Gmn dgn Neji? (jgn! jgn omongin sodara ndiri! tpi blh jga si..)

Akhirnya.. ada balesan juga!

From: Ino

Neji kan wkt bayi itu cewe, trus d kutuk jdi cowo, rmbt ny aj gtu, g mempan d potng, yg ada gntingnya rusak, COWOK KITA AR DA BEST!! Hdup saiino n naruhina…!!

From: Hinata

Wekekek (a/n: Hinata? Wekekek?? Oh, itu aku..)! Dya tuh sbenernya niatnya dkutuk jdi biawak (atas dasar apa kamu ngomong begitu?) tpi g jdi, akhirnya jdi cowo. Dya itu rambutnya sllu dblg indah, tpi tnyata.. kusut abis! En dalemnya ga pernah dkramas. Tyap hri sllu minta aq nyisirin. Butuh 2 ½ jam bwt nyisirin! (akhir2 ini aq bru nyadar klo alasan aq sring hampir tlat itu karna DIA!) (a/n: Aq sring hmpir tlat loh..)

From: Ino

Wah,parah bgt, tuh, kan neji keramas ny pk sbun colek, wekekeke, bnr ga, tuh hinata?

From: Hinata

Bner bgd! Ko Ino tw si? Udh ya, hinata-chan mw les, ntar klo udh, aq sms lgi

Nge-gosip via SMS akhirnya terhenti sementara disitu.

1 jam kemudian…

From: Hinata

Hhe.. Nggosipin cowo org-nya dlanjutin bsk ajh ya, Hina-chan mau tidur.. Met bobo Ino-chan!

From: Ino

Arigatou, hina-chan…

--

Gajebo abis kan? Eh, ini cerita asli loh! Kalo ada yang masih binguuuungg.. nih aku 'clear' semua:

Di sekolahku, SMP Labschool Jakarta (which is why nama sekolahnya Labschool Konoha) aku dan temen2 pada buat RP pake chara Naruto. Aku dapet Hinata, yang dapet Itachi adalah oondagubrakitachi, yang dapet Ino adalah Alice Glocyanne (smua nama pen name ) selainnya adalah temen2 yang lain.

Sebenernya Sasuke ada, tapi aku maaaleeesss… ngeliatin dia bikin apaan. Aku engga begitu akrab ama dia. Well, akrab sih, Cuma ga begitu akrab (gimana siiii??)

Kalo masih ada nyang engga ngartos, REVIEW skalian TANYA!! (Taktik penambah review #2..). Dan maap kalo' ada kesalahan teknis lainnya.. hihihiiii...


End file.
